Pain – A Starco Fic
by VixAin'tNoFox
Summary: A short Starco one-shot. No fluffies, just what the title suggests. Disclaimer: I don't own svtfoe. If I did, Starco would be canon.


It ripped her apart. It shredded her heart into a million lifeless pieces. It tore at the very seams of her soul. She longed for his touch, his warmth- she longed for Marco Diaz. However, she knew he would never return the feelings. For he loved Jackie Lynn Thomas. She swore that every time he saw the girl, his amazing eyes would practically turn to hearts. Why couldn't it have been her? Why couldn't he look at her so lovingly? Jackie never showed any kind of romantic interest towards the brown-haired boy. Star loved him. His deep chocolate brown orbs and matching thick mane that sat atop his head, the bright red hoodies he'd wear all the time. His half-lidded gaze and calm smile that was almost always plastered on his perfect light-olive face, the adorable mole that dotted his right cheek- everything about him. But she was just his friend. _Friend_. She'd try to hook Marco and Jackie up, just so her crush would be happy. Unfortunately, nothing would work out for either of them. She had it so bad for him. So bad, that she took on finding a guy to take her mind off of the olive-skinned male. Oskar.

 _Oskar_. The name left a bitter taste in his mouth. What did she see in him, anyway!? Was she so oblivious to not detect the hints that he'd drop? Was he doing something wrong? A million questions zoomed through his head. But he already knew all of the answers. He'd focus on Jackie Lynn Thomas- his crush since grade school. But after Star came along, he'd completely forgotten about it and tried his best to hide it. He was too chicken to tell Star how he really felt. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. How much he loved those electric blue eyes that always held warmth and excitement, the soft, wavy blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders and rested at her back- everything. But she loved Oskar, not him. Marco swore that no matter what, he'd always keep loving her. His favorite quality: when she tried to speak Spanish. She'd say something wrong and he'd always be there to correct her. It was so adorably attractive.

\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|

Her favorite quality: when he spoke Spanish. She'd purposely mess up just to hear his smooth voice. He sounded so masculine; it was quite attractive. Every time he looked her way, she'd be thankful of the pink hearts that would cover her burning cheeks. Every time he laughed, her stomach did backflips. When he'd lay even the tip of a finger of her, her heart would flutter. And every time he complimented her she just fell deeper and deeper in love with him.

He'd fall harder for her with everything she did. It didn't take her magic wand's syrup storm to make him stick by her side. Just a glance from her made him have to keep his cheeks from burning bright. Her hyper, bright, wide-eyed gaze would cause his breath to falter. The touch of her hand would make his heart race. He just wanted to take her by the waist and kiss her with all he had.

\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|

She wanted to snake her arms around his neck and kiss him with everything she had. She wanted him to embrace her and make it known that she was his- and his only. Though she knew Jackie was a sweet girl and wouldn't purposely interfere with her feelings for Marco, Star wished she didn't exist. Because as long as Jackie was here,

As long as Oskar was here, he couldn't hold her.

\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|

She couldn't be enveloped in his warm embrace.

He couldn't kiss her plump, pink lips.

\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|

She couldn't press her lips to his soft, olive-colored ones.

He couldn't say he loved her, or hear her say it.

\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|

She'd never hear the words 'I love you' slide from his mouth, or get to state it herself.

Because they were too scared. But not scared enough to have their hearts broken by people they tried to love.

\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|

Oskar-

Jackie-

\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|

Why did she fake it?

Why did he pretend?

\|~*\|~*\|~*\|~*

Why couldn't they admit their feelings to one another? When would they share the phrase that would create a bond that would last for their lives and beyond? Why couldn't they save themselves from the tears and the pain?

But the real question was:

When would they break?


End file.
